Feliz Cumpleaños
by HellOnTheEngine
Summary: Elliot tiene en mente un regalo de cumpleaños diferente para Anee. EllioxOC. One-Shot.


**Después de años (literalmente hablando...) publico otro one-shot. Ésta vez es de Pandora Hearts *w* ~**

**He visto el anime completo y he leído el manga, y me he quedado flechada por el menor de los Nightray. Por lo que mi alucinada mente no pudo evitar crear toda una historia xD! **

**Me encantaría plasmarla entera, pero me conozco demasiado bien, y sé que jamás la terminaré. Así que decidí colocar solo un trocito, que se encontraría más o menos en la mitad de la historia completa. **

**Ojalá les guste, por que yo amé escribirla (...e imaginarla también *¬*)**

* * *

**Feliz Cumpleaños**

- Necesito que me acompañes un segundo. - dijo Elliot.

Anee lo miró confusa.

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó.

- Es...un secreto. Sólo ven.

Ella dió un último vistazo a sus invitados: algunos estaban bailando, mientras que otros conversaban animadamente. No notarían su ausencia.

- Está bien, vamos. - accedió.

Elliot tomó su mano y la condujo escaleras arriba. Ésta acción la tomó por sorpresa, pero guardó su compostura.

_"¿Dónde estará Leo? Es muy extraño que no esté aquí."_ Se preguntó ella, y la verdad era que Elliot y Leo eran casi inseparables.

Llegaron hasta una puerta de madera.

_"¿La sala del piano?"_ Ella alzó una ceja.

Entraron.

El salón estaba a oscuras, excepto por la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por las enormes ventanas.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó Anee.

El rubio la llevó hasta uno de los muebles que había en la habitación.

- Siéntate y verás. - le dijo.

Ella le obedeció y él se dirigió al piano. Tras sentarse, colocó sus manos sobre las teclas.

Una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar.

_"¿Elliot está...tocando para mí?"_ Anee no se lo podía creer.

Esa melodía la había oído antes.

Sus recuerdos fueron a parar a una tarde en la Academia Latowidge. Elliot se encontraba en la sala de música, algo frustrado porque no sabía cómo continuar una melodía.  
Podía oír lo exasperado que estaba...  
Pero al parecer ya había encontrado la inspiración para terminarla.  
Y sonaba muy bien.

Elliot siguió tocando durante unos minutos más. Anee se puso de pie y se acercó un poco hasta el piano con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

La melodía llegó a su fin y Elliot le lanzó una mirada a la morena.

- ¿Qué tal? - inquirió. Una expresión de satisfacción se leía en sus facciones.

- Es... - Anee se lo pensó unos segundos. - ...perfecta. Muy hermosa, en verdad.

Elliot sonrió complacido.

- ¿Cómo se llama? -quiso saber ella.

Elliot se puso de pie y se acercó a Anee.

- Fireworks. - contestó el rubio.

- Fuegos artificiales, ¿huh?

Anee sonrió divertida y Elliot la imitó. Ambos recordaban muy bien el festival de St. Beligeron. Los fuegos artificiales y el pendiente en forma de libélula.

Anee observó a Elliot.

- Gracias. - dijo.

- Eso no es todo. - dijo con rapidez el rubio. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su saco y le revolvió un poco. - Al parecer tu pecho se ve un poco vacío...

Anee frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Qué es lo que quería decir?

- ¿A qué te-

Elliot extrajo una cajita de satén negro y se la tendió a la morena.

Anee observó la cajita y luego al rubio, antes de decidirse a tomarla.

La abrió y no pudo reprimir una exhalación: dentro se encontraba un collar de plata con un dije en forma de corazón.

Anee acarició el dije con la yema de los dedos.

- Es muy hermoso... - alzó la vista para encontrarse con la de Elliot. Sentía cómo un ligero sonrojo empezaba a formarse en su rostro.

- ¿Puedes ponérmelo?

Le entregó la cajita al rubio y se volvió para darle la espalda.

Elliot sacó el collar y se colocó a Anee, quien giró para que ambos pudieran verlo.

- ¿Cómo me queda? - preguntó Anee.

El rubio la observó y levantó una de sus manos para tocar el dije, que ahora pendía del cuello de Anee.

- Es precioso... - contestó algo embelesado. Y de un momento a otro, la mano que sostenía el dije la posó suavemente sobre la mejilla de Anee. - Pero tú...

Ella se ruborizó ante el súbito contacto. Agradecía, sin embargo, que las penumbras lo disimularan bien.

Anee sintió la urgencia de tocarlo también, por lo que levantó su mano y la colocó sobre la mano de Elliot. Levantó el rostro y sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los azules de Elliot.

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y él se inclinó hacia ella.

Sus labios se tocaron durante una fracción de segundo, para luego alejarse unos milímetros. Al parecer, Elliot no estaba muy seguro de si continuar o no. Mas no fue necesario que lo preguntara, ya que Anee deshizo la escasa distancia entre ambos.

Tras unos segundos, Elliot pasó de los labios de Anee hacia su oreja.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Anee. - dijo en un susurro. Anee sonrió complacida, contra el pecho del rubio.

Cuando por fin se separaron y estaban a punto de decir algo, alguien abrió la puerta.

- Elliot, Anee. - anunció el chico con gafas y pelo enmarañado. - Siento interrumpir pero al parecer los invitados ya están por marcharse.

Elliot y Anee se dedicaron una fugaz mirada.

- Leo...gracias. - contestó Anee algo indecisa - S-será mejor que vaya a despedirlos.

La morena se dirigió a la puerta y tras echar un vistazo a ambos chicos, salió de la habitación.

Elliot la vió marcharse.

- ¿Cómo te fue, Elliot? - preguntó con curiosidad el pelinegro. - Aunque a juzgar por lo rojas que están tus mejillas... -bromeó.

Elliot lo miró con una expresión aniquiladora.

- ¡Mis mejillas no están rojas! - estalló.

Leo se rió.

_Elliot Nightray nunca dejaría de ser Elliot Nightray._

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Háganme feliz y comenten, si? :3**

_**Kisses n' Cookies ~**_


End file.
